Soul (2020 film)/Credits
Full credits for Soul (2020). Logos Opening DISNEY presents a PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS film SOUL Closing Crawl Art Cast Story Editorial Art Camera & Staging Animation Global Technology JAMES BARTOLOZZI JUN HAN CHO THIERRY DERVIEUX-LECOCQ DAVID DIXON MICHAEL FONG ALEX HARVILL BRANDON KERR VIVIAN MORGOWICZ MIKE RAVELLA CHEN SHEN JANE YEN Simulation & Crowds Characters Sets Effects Effects Artists AMIT GANAPATI BAADKAR CHRIS J. CHAPMAN GREG GLADSTONE HIROAKI NARITA KRZYSZTOF ROST FERDI SCHEEPERS KYLIE WIJSMULLER MATTHEW KIYOSHI WONG MICHAEL K. O’BRIEN JON REISCH Lighting Rendering Production Creative Development MARY COLEMAN EMILY MOLLENKOPF Post Production Studio Mastering Stereoscopic 3D International Production Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Additional Voices CARLOS ALAZRAQUI MARY BOLT MARK DIPAOLA TERRI DOUGLAS KEITH FERGUSON PATRICK J. KAGEL CHLOE KIM MATT YANG KING SCOTT MENVILLE LUNA MOLINA HANNA O’REILLY ALICYN PACKARD BOB PETERSON ERIC PETERSON KENDALL GRACE SAMUELSON TARA STRONG CREE SUMMER ELIZABETH SWANSON Music Pixar Studio Team Administration ALY FIDIAM-SMITH CHERISE MILLER KENYA RANDLE JOSH SALETNIK WENDY DALE TANZILLO SETH VAN BOOVEN DEIRDRE WARIN CHRISTINE WILCOCK Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership RYAN BUJNOWICZ JOACHIM DE DEKEN GEORGE ELKOURA F. SEBASTIAN GRASSIA THOMAS HAHN FLORIAN HECHT CHRISTOPHE HERY HAYLEY IBEN POL JEREMIAS-VILA STEVE LAVIETES JOSH MINOR CORY OMAND JACK PAULUS MICHAEL RICE SUSAN SALITURO SARAH SHEN DIRK VAN GELDER ADAM WOODBURY FLORIAN ZITZELSBERGER Systems Technical Leads DALE BEWLEY LARS R. DAMEROW GRANT GATZKE JOSH GRANT THOMAS INDERMAUR CHRIS LASELL DAVID NAHMAN-RAMOS WIL PHAN PETER PLACKOWSKI DAVID SOTNICK CHRISTOPHER C. WALKER Engineering & Support WESLEY CALLOW TERESA CONATY LING HSU JANE MURPHY Production Babies AITAN ALANIS AMELIE ANNIKA ATALIE ATHENA AVA AVANI BENJAMIN BOSTON CIARÁN CYRUS DYLAN ELENA ELIJAH EMI FRANCIS GRAHAM GRETA GUS ILARIA KEELY KIERAN LEO G. LEO S. LUCA LUCAS LYLA MACKELLAN MARCO JR. MATEO NARA NINA PAIGE PARKER RAYNE STELLA THEODORE THORIN WILLIAM Special Thanks VICTORIA MANLEY THOMPSON DIANA KURIYAMA ALISA EAGLESTON-CIESLEWICZ MARIA MURILLO JOHN BALEN LOURDES MARQUEZ ALBA THE OAKLAND ATHLETICS LUCASFILM LTD. THE WALNUT FESTIVAL ANTIQUE HARVEST, OLDE TOWNE ANTIQUES & ANTIQUE CORNER DISNEY RESEARCH FOR DEVELOPMENT OF DENOISING TECHNOLOGY KATE SHARE, GEORGE ELVIN & THE SF BALLET WARDROBE TEAM THE POMFRET FAMILY BLAISE DAVIS Pixar Senior Creative Team BRAD BIRD ENRICO CASAROSA MARY COLEMAN JOSH COOLEY RONNIE DEL CARMEN PETE DOCTER BRIAN FEE MIKE JONES BRIAN LARSEN ANGUS MACLANE ADRIAN MOLINA BOB PETERSON STEVE PURCELL DAN SCANLON DOMEE SHI PETER SOHN ANDREW STANTON LEE UNKRICH Pixar Production Department Heads ANDREW BEALL COLIN BOHRER PAMELA DARROW SALLY GARBARINI SARAH JO HELTON NANCY HOWARD GILLIAN LIBBERT-DUNCAN LEE RASÉ JENNI TSOI Pixar Senior Technology Team JOHN KIRKMAN • STEVE MAY • GUIDO QUARONI Pixar Senior Leadership Team ED CATMULL LINDSEY COLLINS JONATHAN GARSON JIM KENNEDY THOMAS PORTER JONAS RIVERA KATHERINE SARAFIAN JIM MORRIS, VES Sound created in Dolby Atmos ©2020 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created & Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, California Category:Credits